A Darkness Reborn
by ArwenES619
Summary: !! NEW CHAPTER UP!!I was on a little hiatus. Sorry for the delay.
1. Intro, The Request

Introductory, The Request  
  
  
  
The clouds rolled over the forest sky and it began to drizzle just a bit. A small bright green light twinkled in the distance of the small hut near the river. Brone sat up and looked at the window. He admired the green haze of the forest, and the sound of the flowing river, and the Kokiri children running around. He himself was not Kokiri, but was raised by them, for they found him in a basket near the river. He noticed the green twinkle begin to get slightly bigger, and looked as if it were coming towards the window.  
  
He had remembered the legend of the Hero of Time, hundreds of years before him, the Hylian named Link. Like Brone, he was raised by the Kokiri, and summoned by the great Sages of Time to save the lands of Hyrule. A great evil, a Gerudo by the name of Ganondorf, had overtaken the kingdom and was spreading darkness all throughout Hyrule, his desire: to gain the Triforce. Link was far too young to battle Ganondorf, so the Sages stored his soul for many years, until he was old enough to battle Ganondorf. This all started with a twinkle of a fairy waking up Link in his tree house one early morning.   
  
The green twinkle had now entered Brone's hut and was zipping too and fro.   
"Please, Brone, Princess Merelda requests your presence at the Zora Domain!" it asked.  
"Princess, Zora Domain, what are you talking about? Asked Brone, annoyed.  
"There is no time for questions, please hurry!"  
Brone was quite upset at the fact that he had to travel to the Zora Domain with such short notice. But seeing as how it was a request by the Princess herself, it must be important. So he packed his things, and mounted his horse, Somber. Somber was very majestic, with a black coat with a mane and tail that was a dark shade of purple.   
When they rode out of the Forest, everything was dark. There was a fiery black cloud far to the South near Hyrule Castle, and all seemed too quiet. With a flick of the reigns and a slight kick to the side of Somber, Link rode very hard and fast towards the Zora River valley, with the fairy trying to keep up behind.  
  
  
End of Introductory, The Request 


	2. A new shadow

Chapter the First, A new shadow.  
  
  
  
Somber and Brone road hard and fast, over the green hills of Hyrule Field. It was the middle of spring, but it was very dark and stormy. They stayed on their course towards the Zora Domain, with the fairy speeding behind them.  
  
Brone arrived at the Zora domain. There were Zora guards at the gates, many of them and they stopped Brone.  
  
The Zora people were friendly, peaceful creatures. They were tall, taller than any Hylian, and had fins. They lived in the Zora Domain, to the East in Hyrule. They spent most of their time in the water, swimming. But they were also able to walk on land.  
  
"Who are you and why have you come to the domain of the Zoras?" one of the guards asked angrily. Four Zora guards had circled Brone and Somber and looked very upset.  
  
"I am Brone of the Kokiri forest, I was summoned by Princess Merelda."  
  
"Oh yes, we have been anxiously awaiting your arrival for days." The guard said, and motioned for the other guards to go back to their posts.  
  
"Do you know what is so important? Why is there the sudden security of Zora Domain, I have heard that you were a peaceful, accepting folk who never required guards at their gates." Said Brone.  
  
"A great darkness has been reborn, and evil is afoot again in the Land of Hyrule. I ought not to say much, for that is for the Princess to tell you."  
  
The gates opened and Brone road the path towards the Zora Domain. He arrived at the Main entrance, covered by a waterfall. Brone got off Somber and stroked her. Then he gathered some things and went thru the entrance, leaving Somber staring after him with large eyes.  
  
The Zora Domain was beautiful, with water everywhere. There were many falls along the walls, and many paths crawled through the Domain. There were banners of many blue and silver designs along the walls, and tall columns of white marble lined to Domain. The paths themselves were thin blocks of ice floating on the water, yet they didn't seem to melt. There were Zoras floating in the water, and on the paths staring at Brone as he walked, but Brone did not take any notice of them.  
  
After walking around for some time, a Zora came to him and showed him to the quarters of the Princess. The room was filled with light, and the floor was not of water or ice, but of stone, and large rugs covered the floors and walls. The Princess stood in the middle of the room, and was wearing a long flowing silver dress, with blue trim.  
  
She spoke with a calmness, but a fear in her voice. "Hello Brone, of the Kokiri Forest, welcome to the Zora Domain. I have summoned you here because a great darkness is growing, for it has festered in the heart of my Castle."  
  
"What has that got to do with me?" Said Brone.  
  
"You come from a long line of the Hero. The Chosen Hero of Time, who over 700 years ago, destroyed the great Evil, Ganondorf and restored peace to the Land of Hyrule. I am sure you have heard the story, and if you have not, now is not the time to tell you, for it is time for the Hero of Time to again save the Land of Hyrule."  
  
End of Chapter the First, A new shadow. 


	3. The Journey Begins

Chapter the Second, The Journey Begins.  
  
  
  
Brone sat in shock. A torch blazed to the side, and the crackle of the flame was the only sound in the room for the moment.  
  
"Brone, please follow me, not much time is left, we must prepare you for your journey." Said the Princess.  
  
"But I have so many questions to ask, we can't go now!" Brone stammered, worriedly.  
  
"Please Brone, I will tell you what I can with what time permits on our way to the Great Hall. But please, we must go."  
  
The Princess quickly left the room with Brone following behind. They walked very quickly down long corridors, and the Princess told Brone of his line of blood, and of the Great Evil.  
  
"Many years ago, in the land of the Gerudo in the deserts to the West, a male was born, a male that would become the new King of the Gerudo, for this only happens every 100 years. But this future King had a dark heart, for all he desired was power. It was Ganondorf's wish to obtain the Triforce; the most powerful, sacred item in all of Hyrule, for it was created just after the creation of Hyrule, and will give power to its owner, for good or evil.  
  
'One stormy evening, Ganondorf stormed into the Royal Castle, and tried to take the throne, and the Triforce. He killed the King of Hyrule, and many guards trying to save him. The Princess Zelda, my ancestor, was able to escape by the help of her guardian Impa.  
  
'But he was not able to take the Triforce, for it was sealed in the Temple of Time, only to be open by the Song played by the One Hero.  
  
'A young Hylian boy named Link, was sent on a mission, to retrieve three precious stones; the spiritual stones of the Forest, Fire, and Water. Once he retrieved them all, he brought them to the Temple, and opened the Doors of Time. Once inside he pulled the Master Blade from its pedestal, and the Sages sealed his soul for many years, until he was grown up.  
  
'Once he was able to pull the Master Sword, he began his quest. He was able to defeat Ganondorf and save all of Hyrule. But the spirit of Ganondorf was able to live, but was very weakened. His spirit wandered for centuries, gathering strength and summoning all evil to him.  
  
'Once he was spirit was strengthened, he took form, and sent his army upon my castle. For weeks the battle enraged on the grounds and fields of my castle, the marketplace was destroyed, and many innocents were killed. I was able to escape, and my father fled to Kakariko village."  
  
The Princess stopped then looked to the floor with a tear in her eye. Brone stood still and watched with silence. She then wiped her eyes and then started walking quickly again, until they came to the Great Hall. It was filled with many Zoras and Hyrulians taking refuge.  
  
Brone was escorted to a small room where he was given supplies for the journey. He was given a new tunic, which was gray in color but seemed to change to the hue of the surroundings as he moved. He was also given a round shield with carvings around of The Triforce surrounded by what appeared to be flowing water, a flame, and vines with leaves. Next he was given a long bow, with a quiver of golden arrows. Princess Zelda entered then with something in her hand, that appeared to be long, and there was a blue velvet cloth around it tied by golden rope on the ends. She handed to Brone the long item and he took it wand stared at her.  
  
"This is the weapon of the Hero of Time, passed down through the ages." she said to Brone.  
  
Brone then untied the golden rope and lifted the cloth. He held in his hand a long sword, with a black hilt and intricate carvings all around. He looked at it in amazement and it seemed to glow and shine, though it was so old. He then ran it down his finger and a small cut appeared and a drop of blood began to well up.  
  
"It is called the Master Blade and it will help you greatly on your journey." She then handed him a golden sheath for the mast blade, which he tied around his waist.  
  
Brone stayed in the Zora Domain for 4 more nights until the 5th day he was ready to mount Somber and ride. The Princess saw him off and kissed his cheek and wished him luck. Then he rode hard and fast with map in hand towards the West.  
  
End of Chapter the Second, The Journey Begins. 


End file.
